A True Best Friend
by enlightened-hearts-ai
Summary: This is a short one-shot. It's Tomoyos point of veiw on her relationship with Sakura.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, even though I wish I did….I don't own any characters related to the series either.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is just a short little one-shot describing the relationship of Tomoyo and Sakura, in Tomoyo's point of view. This fic is dedicated to my friend Kohana. She has helped me so much in the past 2 years and since Tomoyo is her favorite thought I would write this for her. Hope you like it .

* * *

I first met her when I was five. In the park, near King Penguin. I had seen her before, but had never gone up to her. I was always the girl who loved to take pictures of the park, while she was the one who played with the other kids. But one day, as I was planning on taking a picture of a cherry blossom tree, she came up to me and asked if I would like to play with her. Not even knowing who I was, she had come up to me, and asked me to play. That moment was one of the best in my life, no one had ever come up to me before, I had always been a loner, just me and my camera.  
  
When I didn't answer right away she began to walk away, but I shouted out, "I'd love to play, my name's Tomoyo."  
  
"Mine's Sakura."  
  
From that moment on we were never apart. We played together everyday. When we began to go to school, we always ended up in the same classes. Always did every thing together. Always told each other everything. We were the true example of Best Friends.  
  
Taking pictures had continued to be my hobby, but more and more pictures began to be of her. Another hobby of mine had been making clothes for my dollies, so I decided to try and make clothes for Sakura. When I liked an outfit, I would give it to her, they were never that good, but she always loved them.  
  
She was the nicest, sweetest, most kawaii, most gentle person I had ever known. She was my best friend, and I was beginning to fall in love with her. Her smile, her grace, everything about her I loved.  
  
I never shared with anyone that I was in love with Sakura. I decided to keep it inside. Figuring that it would be best not to tell anyone. I showed my love to her in different ways. By making her outfits and making videos of her.  
  
When she became a card captor I was thrilled. This gave me a chance to make even more outfits for her. Battle costumes. I made them for her with love.  
  
Everything had been the same for quite sometime now. We were still best friends and we still did everything together.  
  
That was until that morning in class when a new boy showed up.  
  
"Class this Li Syaoran, you may sit behind Sakura."  
  
As the months passed they fought and they acted like they couldn't stand each other, but I could see it. They were in love. Although neither of them knew it.  
  
One day I caught Syaoran starring at Sakura. He turned his head and blushed, ashamed at being caught.  
  
It's been a year since and I have realized that I need to let go of Sakura, I need to let her be with Syaoran, even my heart shatters into a million tiny pieces doing it. She was not meant to be with me in that way. Her destiny was to be with Syaoran. I recently decided that I will do my best to help Syaoran admit his feelings to Sakura, even if I kill myself inside doing so. My best friend, and my first love, Sakura, I will help you to meet your destiny, and I will always be there for you.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry for it being so short. This was just an idea in my head that I had to get out. Hope you liked it. Please R&R. 


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**: It has come to my attention that many people do not know that Tomoyo is in love with Sakura. In the american version (Cardcaptors) all gay/bi relationships are changed to protect the innocent minds of the kids in the US. It is never said if she is gay or not.....but she does love Sakura, so she is at least bi.

* * *

**_Other major relationships/crushs are_**:

**Touya(Tori) & Yukito**, if you watch the japanese version or the second movie it will be pretty apparent that they go out and are in love.  
  
**Syaoran(Li) & Yukito**, Syaoran has a crush on Yukito, this is the reason that when Syaoran first meets Yukio(when yukito tries to give him sum food,probably episode 3 or 4) he blushes and runs away...just in case you ever wondered about that. Yukito finds out about Syaoron liking him and tells him that he is not the one destined for him, sort of the same thing he tells Sakura.  
  
**Yukito & Sakura**, although this is the relationship that Clow Reed forsees, it is not meant to be. Yukito ends up telling Sakura that he is not the one for her and that she will find the one she loves most eventually, this sends her crying to Syaoran who comforts her about it, aww .  
  
**Yue & Clow Reed**, all that is certain for this pairing is that Yue loves Clow Reed, but seeing as Clow Reed died before the series started we can only tell that Yue is in love with him by seeing his loyalty to Clow.  
  
**Eriol & Ms. Misuki** , this pairing is only in the Manga version...so if you watch only the anime you will not see this pairing, in volume 6 they admit that they love each other(it's a very nice scene).  
  
**Sakura & Syaoran**, they start off hating each other, but as time passes Syaoran realizes that he has fallen in love with her, but has trouble showing his feelings. Finally in episode 69, Syaoran confesses that he loves her,she is shocked and does not know what to say. She struggles with her feelings for a while but realizes them till she finds out Syaoran is moving back to Hong Kong. This is where the story differs from anime to manga. In Anime,the final show ends with Syaoran giving Sakura a teddy bear, saying that he will see her again (she has not yet told him her feelings), this is where the 2nd movie comes into play...but I won't spoil it for you. In Manga, Sakura is able to confess her feelings to Syaoran as he is leaving on a bus, she makes him a teddy bear and gives it to him and he promises to come back as soon as possible. The manga then skips a few years and Sakura is in Junior High and on her way to school she sees a boy holding the teddy bear she made years ago for Syaoran, she looks up and it is Syaoran. He is wearing her school's uniform and says that he had moved there to stay. The manga ends with them hugging and Sakura saying "We'll be together forever."

* * *

**An**: Well I hope that was helpful for the people confused about the relationships in CCS/CC.


End file.
